5 Times Walter & Paige Almost Made Love, and When They Finally Did 6
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Finally.


**Here's the final chapter. I hope that you guys have enjoyed all the frustration that we built up for you! (Trust us, it was rough for us, too.)** **This fic is part of a collaboration between Heidi, Kimberly, and myself. Each author has written two stories, that, together, make up the collection.**

 **We worked really hard on this; if you enjoyed a chapter, we really appreciate reviews. :)**

 **Now have some Waige smut.**

* * *

He wished the phone call had come in before he'd left the garage to pick Paige up considering the traffic he'd inevitably incur driving back, but considering this was usually their busiest day of the week, Walter certainly wasn't complaining when Cabe told them that, for once, the world didn't need to be saved.

It was probably for the best. Sylvester was working on a political speech that would keep him from reading the garage until three in the afternoon, and Happy and Toby were off "on business," which Walter knew was their way of saying that they were sneaking off to see Happy's father in prison.

He and Paige usually stayed late with Ralph at the garage anyway, it wouldn't be inconvenient at all for their day to start midafternoon.

"Thanks for coming all the way here, especially since you didn't have to," Paige said as she let him in. "I joked to Ralph that the Duck Avenger did something to my car, because it conked out while still on that tank of gas."

"It's not that far, you know," Walter said. "And maybe I didn't want to wait until this afternoon to see you. I'm accustomed to being around you in the mornings."

"That's sweet," Paige said, smiling at him as she loaded some plates into the dishwasher and turned it on. "Thankfully the carpool is extremely accommodating, and I don't have to find a way to get him home until after rush hour. Ralph is going over to Daniel's after school. I guess they're working on a project together."

"I'm glad that they're friends," Walter said. "They're good for each other. They have different strengths and weaknesses but they can understand each other on a level that most others can't understand them."

"Yeah," Paige nodded. "That's the kind of relationship that you want to nurture. They're lucky to have each other."

"Agreed."

Paige came over and slid her arms around him, and Walter smiled affectionately at her. She cocked her head almost playfully. "You know..." she glanced around the apartment. "We're completely alone. For almost six hours."

He raised his eyebrows. "This is an accurate observation."

Paige grinned, sliding her hands up to his cheeks and pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back eagerly, feeling her grin against his lips.

She pulled back. "Bedroom?"

"Yes."

Paige's stride faltered slightly as they entered her bedroom, and Walter noticed her roll her lower lip under, biting it lightly, as she shut the door. Then she looked back at him, smiling, but he could see a little...hesitation? "Are you nervous?" Walter asked curiously.

Paige smiled. "A...a little, I guess."

"We can wait," Walter blurted, hoping she wouldn't say that's what she wanted. He'd been attracted to her for _so_ long, they'd been trying to do this for over a week, and God, he didn't want to wait any longer. But if Paige wanted to...

If Paige wanted to, he would. No question.

"No," she said quickly, much to his relief. "No, it's more like...like we've been wanting this and now...now it's going to happen. It's a good nervous." She smiled, taking both of his hands. "It's a wonderful nervous. Like wow. It's here. You and me. We're going to do this. Trust me. It's the best kind of nervous."

"That seems like an oxymoron," Walter said, but oddly, he understood. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmmm," Paige hummed against his lips, letting go of his hands and bringing hers up to tangle in his hair. She leaned against him, sighing into his mouth. Walter slid his arms around her, holding her against him. She fit against him. She was so warm. "Oh my god, I can't believe we're finally doing this," she mumbled, pushing harder against him and pressing her palm against the back of his head as she kissed him more deeply. They remained there for a while, just inside the doorway, kissing and kissing and kissing. Walter loved kissing her, but his favorite kind of kissing was exactly what they were doing now, with full body contact, arms around one another, lips parting only when oxygen was necessary.

"Come on," Paige whispered eventually, stroking the side of his face with the back of her fingers, kissing him again before turning and walking toward her bed. She turned, facing him as she sank down on it and scooted up toward the pillows. He crawled over her, leaning down to kiss her again, his body curving over hers as her knees separated their chests. She wiggled, stretching her legs out in front of her, and he lowered himself, resting on his forearms, moving his lips to her throat. She tipped her head back, giving him more room, sighing quietly as she slid a hand up between his shoulder blades to his neck.

Then she stiffened and sat up, forcing him up to his knees. "Oh..."

She looked concerned, and he looked at her in alarm. "What's the matter?"

"Just...just so you know before we get started, um..." she drew her lower lip under and hesitated. "I uh...I don't moan all that much," she said after a pause. "I'm more of a..." she gestured to her chest. "My breathing gets really heavy and loud but I usually don't moan, at least not at the beginning. A little eventually. I just...I don't want you to think you're doing anything wrong."

"Oh. Okay. I uh..." Walter shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to tell her that he really didn't know what he did. She knew that he'd never had a good experience. But she didn't know the extent. "Okay."

"Don't be so unnerved, Walter," she said affectionately, reaching for the top button on his shirt. Her smile put him at ease. "I'm already having a very good time." Smiling even as she brushed her lips against his again, she got the first button done, then the second, then the third. "Are you?"

His verbal response morphed into a low groan as Paige slipped her hand inside his shirt and began to roll one of his nipples between her thumb and index finger. She leaned forward, catching his groan between their lips as she kissed him again. He couldn't believe he'd been afraid to let her touch him like this. He wanted her to keep touching him like this. The sensations her fingers were creating trailed rapidly down to his groin.

Walter eased her back against the pillows, undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt and wiggling until it was off. Paige took advantage, removing her own top and unhooking her bra, though she left the straps over her shoulders. Walter took it as her way of telling him where she wanted him, and he gently tugged the bra free, gently running a hand from her stomach up to one of her breasts. Paige inhaled quickly. Walter ran his thumb around it, then repeated the motion in the other direction, trailing his fingers lightly. Build up to it, he reminded himself, continuing to lightly tease one and then the other. Finally, he ran his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden, and Paige's fingers tightened around his hair. "Jesus Christ," she breathed, her chest pushing upward against his hand. Walter cocked his head slightly as his thumb continued to rub, noticing that Paige's demeanor had changed very quickly. He sat up, swinging a leg over to straddle her, then lowered himself, his hips pressing down on hers to hold her in place as he leaned over and placed a hand on each of her breasts. Leaning forward, he kneaded them both, increasing the pressure when she gasped again and he felt her hips jerk underneath him. He lowered his head, pointing his tongue and flicking it around one of her nipples, using his thumb to rub underneath.

Paige exhaled sharply through her nose, and Walter was beginning to understand what she'd told him about. Her face was flushed, and her chest was rising and falling more dramatically than it had been just minutes before. He lifted his head, wanting to see her face as he continued his attentions with both his hands. She looked back at him, a look in her eyes that he'd never seen before. It terrified him in an absolutely wonderful way.

"Oh, that's good," she whispered, closing her eyes and tipping her chin toward the ceiling. " _Oh_ , that's good."

"Good," he murmured, mesmerized by her expression, her breathing, the way her hips shifted beneath his. He removed his left hand, licked his finger, and ran it around her hardened nipple. Paige brought a hand up to her mouth as Walter saw and felt her stomach clench. He gave the same attention to her other breast, his left thumb continuing to massage.

She pushed up on her elbows, her hair falling over on both sides of her shoulders. Walter tipped his head to the side, kissing her on the mouth, and as his hands kept moving he felt her quiet gasp more than he heard it. She thrust her chest forward against his hands, letting out another tiny sound as her head lolled to the left. "Walter Walter Walter," she gasped quickly, opening her eyes and putting both hands on his shoulders, wiggling her hips. "No, don't stop," she said, her voice higher than usual, when he quickly removed his hands. "No, just..." He swung his leg back over, freeing her, and Paige unzipped her jeans.

Her hands were shaking slightly, and Walter helped her work them down her legs. He tossed them aside as she lay back and frantically slid her hand underneath her underwear, her eyes falling closed again. He crawled back over her, lowering his head to capture her lips while one of his hands grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from between her legs. "Let me," he whispered against her mouth, sliding his hand under the band as he propped himself up on one of his elbows.

His other hand, still covering one of her breasts, tightened around it as his fingers dipped lower, and he groaned into her mouth as he felt how wet she was. " _God_ , Paige."

"You're so..." she began in response, but the rest of her sentence trailed off into another gasp.

He ran his finger around her clit, clockwise, then counter, applying light pressure, never quite touching it. He lowered his head and Paige tipped her head back again so he could kiss her neck. He remembered what she'd done to him earlier, and slowly closed his thumb and finger around her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Paige let out a tiny whimper that turned into a slightly sharper sound when he pressed down on her clit and moved his finger side to side, and a word passed her lips that he'd never heard her use as she turned them to meet his again. Her breathing almost sounded labored now, and Walter felt her hand return to his hair as she bit down on his lip. It hurt, and he shook his head slightly, quietly asking her to let go. Paige obliged. "Don't stop," she gasped. "I..."

Walter could feel her legs trembling and he saw the same in her abdomen. He had no intention of stopping. He'd never even come near getting a woman this close before. And now, Paige Dineen, the only woman he had ever loved, was about to come apart next to him. Because of _his_ touch. He kissed her jaw, both his hands continuing to work, and it was barely another minute before she tensed, shook, then grabbed the hand that was in her underwear and pulled it away, turning her hips away from him and drawing a shaky breath in and out.

Walter looked down in concern, startled by her abrupt movements. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed, a small sound coming from the back of her throat. She took a few more breaths, then rolled fully back onto her back, giving Walter a full view of how her body had flushed. "Oh my _God_ , that was good."

"Are you okay?" He repeated, placing his palm on her stomach. "You pulled away."

"No," she said, reaching up and placing her hand on the side of his face. "I just get really sensitive when I...it hurts if you keep touching me."

"Oh." Walter nodded. "Might have been nice to know beforehand."

"Don't ruin this," she said, but he could tell from the smirk on her face that she was at least partly joking. She pushed up on her arms, shifting into a seated position and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips were swollen and warm when they reconnected with his.

"I love you," he mumbled again, parting his lips as she asked him to with her tongue.

"Mmmm," she said, one of her thumbs stroking an ear. When their lips parted for air, Paige lowered her head, quickly locating the spot on his neck that she'd discovered what felt like lifetimes ago. "Take off the rest of your clothes," she whispered as he groaned quietly.

He wanted to, but for the moment, he couldn't. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and her tongue was dancing along _that spot_ on his skin and he couldn't fathom ever moving, ever stopping what was happening right now. He grunted again, a hand sliding up into her hair, managing to turn his head ever so slightly to kiss her near the ear. Then she lifted her head, tearing her lips away from his neck to meet his own, and then shifted away enough so his head could clear and he removed his pants. He had the waistband of his boxers between his thumb and index finger when he froze. "Uh..."

Paige crawled over to kneel on the other side of him, tugging open the drawer near her bed and pulling out a shiny wrapper. "Got them for our Mexico trip." She gave him a tiny smile. "If only your fraudulent ways hadn't interfered." She looked down at the condom, turning it over in her hands.

"Hey," Walter said gently. He knew how shaken she'd been by his mistaken arrest, and her attempt to joke about it might have masked her true feelings back when they'd first met, but he could read people better now. Especially her. She was trying to joke about it because it still upset her. "Paige, look at me."

She did, and Walter scooted closer. "I'm not going anywhere." She nodded, giving him a tight lipped smile as he leaned forward and drew her into his arms. He turned his head, kissing her cheek, rocking her gently. Knowing how comforted she was in his embrace made him feel good, and he instantly felt guilty, as if his ego was capitalizing on her pain. He shook his head slightly to clear the thought. That wasn't it. He was glad that he was a safe place for her because she was exactly that to him and he was so, so grateful.

Paige lifted her head and placed both of her hands on the side of his face, kissing him deeply, and he could feel an intensity in it that was somehow stronger than it already had been. He kissed her back, his hands on her hips, reveling in how soft and warm she was. She sighed into his mouth, a hand trailing down his chest, fingers splaying over his abdomen. "Boxers. Off."

Walter tore his mouth from hers and lifted his hips, allowing her to tug his last article of clothing down his hips. She held the condom up. "Do you want to?"

Walter hesitated. He desperately wanted her to touch him, but for some reason asking her to cover him felt wrong. He took the condom from her and undid the wrapper.

Paige lightly trailed a hand up and down his thigh, her eyes following her hand's movement. Walter set the condom wrapper on the nightstand and tucked his legs underneath him, sitting up and brushing her hair back behind her ear. He lowered his mouth to her neck and locked his lips around the soft skin, sucking lightly. Her hand came up, pressing against the back of his head, a breathy _yes_ escaping her lips. He lifted a hand to one of her breasts, massaging it slowly, feeling the nails from her hand begin to dig into his scalp. "Walter," Paige breathed, then with slightly more substance, " _Walter_." She dropped her head, her lips to his ear, her voice barely audible. "Walter, I need you in me."

It was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

Paige shifted around until she could ease back against the pillows, and Walter crawled over her, pressing a kiss to her stomach, then between her breasts, then on either side of her neck before returning to her lips. Then he lifted his head, looking down at the woman beneath him. "I love you," he said.

She shifted her hips to give him more room, and Walter slid a hand under one of her hips as he slowly pushed inside her. Paige drew in a deep breath, her eyes locking on his. He pushed farther, until his hips were nearly against hers, and stopped, unsure if he wasn't supposed to go this far quite yet. "Oh my God," she breathed, her hands on his chest. "You feel so good, Walter."

At her words Walter looked down at her curiously. They were both completely still. And yet he understood. She felt incredible around him. He'd assumed that, at least in this case, all women would be the same. And yet...

"So do you," he whispered, lowering his head and returning his lips to hers as he slowly began to rock his hips. The hand that had been underneath her hips slid up to tuck under her back.

This was a first time in more ways than one. All of Walter's previous encounters had been unpleasant, uncomfortable, something he'd done out of obligation and never truly wanted. This was different; whether it was their feelings for each other, their natural physical chemistry, or both, Walter had never felt like this. _This_ was incredible.

Paige wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him deeper inside her, and Walter grunted. Shifting his weight, he lifted partly off her, making it easier for him to ease a hand between them. Her mouth fell open, and a quiet moan filled the air as she lifted a hand to push her hair back. Her other hand returned to his chest.

 _Focus on her, focus on her, focus on her._ Walter exhaled, closing his eyes, repeating what he'd done earlier, rubbing around her clit without actually touching it. It seemed efficient, he thought, to be gliding in and out of her while still managing to tease at the same time. He felt her hands continue to play at his chest, producing sensations he'd never imagined he could feel, and he groaned again, loudly this time, as she caught one of his earlobes between her lips and sucked. She was getting the better of him, and, suddenly anxious, Walter gritted his teeth in determination as he lightly pinched around her clit. Her legs tightened again, making the stimulation more difficult, and Walter lowered himself over her, kneading a breast with the hand he wasn't needing for balance and grinding his hips against hers with each thrust, trying to substitute for his hand. By the way one of Paige's hands clamped around his hand, he inferred that something he was doing was working. _Come on._

He could feel her legs begin to shake again, and he hoped that was a sign that she was close because there was no mistaking it, and he picked up the pace slightly. Locating Paige's lips with his own, Walter felt the puffs of air that accompanied her pants. She cursed again, gasping and letting out a shaky breath. "Holy hell, Walter," she managed, in a stage whisper. " _Oh_...God..." She closed her eyes, her mouth falling open, and Walter could feel her pulsing around him as she came, hard, shaking as she wrapped both arms around him and gasped for breath. The feel of her made his breathing grow ragged, and Walter stilled, groaning with the effort, his breath hot against her neck. He could feel her slowly coming down from it, the tightening around him growing less intense, and he kissed her again before shifting backward and pulling all the way out of her.

He ran his hand gently up and down her thigh, kissing her gently along her collarbone. "Wonderful," he murmured.

The contented smile on Paige's face rapidly turned to confusion. "Walter..."

"Hmmm?"

"What...what about you?"

Walter debated saying he didn't know what she was talking about, but that would be a lie that actually physically hurt. He hadn't been completely honest with her. He hoped she wouldn't be angry. "Uh..."

She sat up, rubbing one of his arms gently. "Walter, what is it? Please tell me."

Walter drew in a slow breath. "It's embarrassing."

"I promise I won't make you feel embarrassed. Talk to me. Walter, it's _me_."

"I told you before that all previous encounters have been…unpleasant. In…several ways."

There was a silence, as Paige regarded him. "Walter," she said, looking curiously at him. "Are you…are you telling me that…that you've never…"

Walter dropped his eyes. He was grateful that she knew what he was getting at, but it was still uncomfortable to talk about. "No. I mean, I mean yes, yes I am saying that...that no." He looked back up at her. "I haven't. Not…" he sighed. "Not with a woman."

She stared at him, her eyes wide, and he looked away again, embarrassed. "Hey," she said gently, tucking a few fingers under his chin and turning him toward her. "So how did…"

"I pretended. Then I'd uh…roll over."

Paige licked her lips. "And…and when you…pretended…"

"Janice knew. She suggested that we try to have more of an emotional connection first. So I tried to design s – something that would help. But then I realized that…no matter how much the world told me I needed a relationship…I really didn't believe that love was real. At least, I knew I never would have real feelings for her. So I ended things. I'm sorry," he blurted, realizing that they'd both agreed to not bring up former partners. "I broke the ground rules."

"No." Paige leaned over and kissed him. "You're okay." She looked at him curiously. "Is it a…psychological thing, do you think? Or a physical one?"

Walter shook his head. He wasn't incapable. "I was just so uncomfortable with the s – situations. And now…" He rolled his lips under his teeth and hesitated. "This time..." This time it was overwhelming, because he knew that if they continued, he _would_ get there _._ He drew in a breath. "This time it's different. And that's overwhelming."

Paige nodded. Then she leaned in again, locking her lips over his. He kissed her back gratefully, reaching up to put a hand in her hair as he stroked her lower lip with his tongue. She parted her lips, allowing him access as her hand ran slowly down his chest. Walter grunted as her hand moved lower and wrapped around him. His teeth closed lightly on her upper lip, pushing his mouth against hers.

"This okay?" She whispered softly as her hand continued to move.

"Yes," he breathed, kissing her again. She kissed him back, shifting her weight to balance more on her other hand, and she paused, shifting her weight again so she could remove the condom. Her lips moved to his neck, and Walter's head laid back against the pillow, groaning quietly. Her tongue, her hand, her body next to his…his eyes fell closed as she picked up the pace, and he moaned again, loudly this time, one of his hands curling around the edge of the mattress. "Paige," he managed, beginning to pant.

She murmured something in response, lowering her mouth and flattening her tongue as it brushed over one of his nipples. Walter swore his whole body clenched and he groaned again, the sheet in his fist quickly dampening with sweat. His other hand came up to her shoulder, fingers digging into her skin as she traced around the nipple with his tongue. "O – oh," Walter managed, his head tipping back. He knew his every breath was audible, he was close and he put a hand on her back. "Kiss me," he managed. "Paige, please. Kiss me."

She lifted her head, her hand moving more quickly, and she reunited her lips with his, kissing him soundly, running her tongue along his bottom lip and humming into his mouth. "I love you," she murmured, sliding her other hand around the back of his head. She removed her hand, tearing her mouth from his to spit into her palm, then wrapped it firmly around him again, pumping quickly. Walter's body was drenched in sweat from the night's efforts and he knew every breath he took was loud and sharp and _oh God oh God oh God._ Walter let go of the sheets and wrapped his arms around her, tearing his lips from hers and groaning against her neck, long and loud as he came apart, his thighs shaking hard. She kept her hand moving, slower, for several seconds. "Oh my God," Walter panted against her neck. "Oh my God." He thought he knew what this felt like. But this was astronomically more intense than anything he'd ever achieved alone.

Paige's hand moved base to tip a few more times, slowly, soothingly, and then she took his face in her other hand and lifted it so she could kiss him again. "I've got you," she whispered. "I love you. I love you."

"I love you," he responded back, immediately, tugging her over him so she was better able to receive his embrace. She obliged, straddling his hips, and he pulled her closer, lowering his head again so he could kiss her neck. "You're incredible. You're..."

He was embarrassed. She'd had plenty of orgasms with men. This...this was so significant, such a big deal for him, and she probably thought it was hilarious that he was so emotional over something that men were supposed to take for granted. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Paige cocked her head. "Don't be sorry."

"I'm just...it feels so...right...that this happened with you first," he said as he let out a shaky breath, wondering if that was a stupid, sappy thing to say. But Paige smiled and kissed him, deeply, tenderly, and he sighed into her mouth as she reaffirmed once again that he'd chosen wisely who to trust with himself.

"You know," she said, "the day we met, and you came over to my old place? I thought you were there for a booty call."

Walter blinked. "You're kidding."

"Nope." She settled next to him, a hand on his chest. "People don't normally show up out of the blue to offer you jobs. I figured you'd thought about how we'd gotten along well and was interested in seeing if I was up for you spending the night."

"Would you have?" He asked. Sex had been the farthest thing from his mind that night, but now that she brought it up, that's what most people would have assumed he was there to see about. And he was curious. That first night, if she'd have come on to him, he would have turned her down, if he'd even realized what she was doing in the first place. While he'd felt oddly comfortable around her from the start, he was fresh off a failed attempt with Janice.

She shrugged. "I mean, as a rule, I don't sleep with guys I just met. But it'd been a while, the day had been so exhilarating, and you were so...intriguing. I..." a smile came over her face, one he suddenly recognized as being strikingly similar to the smile she'd given him on the first night, just before asking him why he was there. "I would have been up for it."

"Considering all you know now, it would have been a disaster."

"Things worked out good in the end," she said, kissing him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go wash my hand. Be right back."

Walter stretched, grunting quietly as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. He felt something like sleepiness beginning to come over him. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He didn't want to fall asleep.

He wasn't finished showing her how much he loved her. He wasn't finished seeing just what reactions he could get out of her. He was absolutely delighted at what he'd learned so far.

Sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed, Walter ran a hand through his hair, then shook his head again and stood up, walking toward the bathroom.

Paige was standing at the sink. He walked up behind her, and she smiled at him in the mirror. She was putting lotion on her hands, and his nostrils flared as the scent reached them. He knew that scent. It was the same as the perfume she'd worn the night they first kissed.

Paige gave him a flirtatious look through the mirror. "Can't get enough of me, huh?" She said with a smile.

Her statement emboldened him, and he lowered his head to brush his lips along the top of her shoulder. Her eyes fell closed. "Seems like you can't get enough of me either," he said, surprised at himself despite the confidence her statement had given him. It was certainly a sentence he never thought he'd say, but he liked facts. He liked to state facts. And he had no evidence to suggest that Paige wasn't just as unwilling for their activities to end as he was.

Walter slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close so her back was against his chest. He kissed her cheek, then her ear, then moved rapidly down to kiss her neck. Paige's eyes were open, but Walter began to suck at her skin, and he could see via the mirror that it made them fall closed. He hadn't specifically come into the bathroom with these intentions, but he wasn't going to abandon the opportunity. He kept sucking, then ran his tongue gently over the spot and the mark he'd left there as one of his hands slid slowly up her stomach, the other following, both of them sliding over her breasts. He moved his mouth to a new spot, fingers rubbing her nipples.

Paige moaned, surprising Walter, and staggered back, pushing against him. Walter lifted his head, running his tongue lightly along her earlobe while his hands continued to work with slightly more aggression. "Oh..." she gasped, repeating herself and including the word that Walter had never heard from her lips until today. "Walter, _oh_ my..."

She gasped loudly, sharply, when one of his hands slid down her front and parted the skin around her clit, his index finger once again swirling around the bundle of nerves. "Walter, we're in the bathroom," she panted.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his lips against her ear.

"God no." She was pushing hard against him, if for more contact or for support, Walter didn't know. But her skin was flushing again, her breath was contributing to steaming up the mirror, and her knuckles were white as they gripped the towel rack. Walter's fingers moved faster. He enjoyed this. He wanted to set aside an entire night, an entire weekend, to see how many times he could get her like this. He only wished he had an extra arm, to help hold her against him while his other two continued to make her writhe.

He glanced at the digital clock. He'd read that many women orgasmed easier after their first one, but almost as much time had passed as it took her the first time, and although she was panting and had even moaned a couple of times, her legs weren't trembling yet. Walter supposed perhaps this position was harder for her. He applied more pressure to her clit and briefly removed his hand from her breast to wet his fingers again. Paige whimpered.

Only a couple more minutes passed before Paige shuddered and let out a shaky breath, and he immediately removed his hands from where they'd been stimulating her to wrap around her midsection, holding her against him as she came apart. "Holy..." Paige gasped, sliding a hand up to cup the side of his face.

She stepped forward and leaned on the counter, breathing hard. Walter stepped closer to her, running a hand up and down her back. "Are you okay?"

She gave a breathy chuckle. "You don't have to ask that every time, Walter."

"Well, I do want to make sure."

She stood up straight, though slightly unsteadily, turning to face him. "You know I'd tell you if I wasn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled, sliding her arms around his neck. "It's really sweet."

"I love you so much," Walter said. His voice was low and intimate, and he saw the receding flush in her skin increase again at his words. "Today has been incredible."

"It has been," she said, running a hand lovingly through his hair. "It doesn't have to end just yet, though," she whispered, closing her eyes and kissing him.

"Odds are our immense success so far is because of the anticipation and frustration we've endured trying to get here," Walter blurted, anxiety beginning to churn in his stomach.

"Probably," Paige said easily, as if she'd considered the exact same idea. "We'll probably have to work a little harder after today. I know..." she smiled. "What works for me today pretty much always works for me. But I normally need a little more time, especially at the beginning."

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Challenge accepted."

Paige giggled and blushed.

"I don't know what I'm like," Walter said, feeling anxious again. As he'd told her earlier, he was _happy_ that his first orgasm with a woman was with her. But now he wished he had more experience, so he could tell her what to expect from him on a consistent basis.

"That's okay," Paige said. "That means I get to learn all about you _with_ you."

"And that's not inconvenient?"

"No," she said flirtatiously, lightly rubbing his chest. "I like that idea."

"Paige?"

His tone betrayed the rush of emotion he was feeling, and her _yeah?_ was both soft and serious as her eyes searched his for a clue at what he was going to say.

"I've realized that..." he bit his lip, thanking his eidetic memory that he would always be able to recall the way she was looking at him. "I've realized that I need you. In all aspects of my life. And in a way that's terrifying but also..." he drew in a breath and let it out. "But also it feels really nice. To need you. And to be with you like this just..." he smiled, suddenly very aware that they were standing there naked in her bathroom. "It just feels so easy. And right. And..." _Stop rambling._ "And I just never imagined feeling this much." He dropped his eyes. "I know you've felt this way before. I sound like an idiot."

"No," Paige said, "no, no you don't, not at all, Walter," she cupped his jaw, gently making him look at her. "Walter, everything you're saying is..." she shook her head slowly. "It's so incredibly romantic." She smiled. "Walter, the past is the past. Sure, I've been in love before. But right now, there's not anywhere in the world I would rather be right now than right here with you. In your arms..." she pressed against him. "God, I love your arms around me." She closed her eyes, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. "I don't know what I did to deserve to be this happy," she said.

Her words echoed Walter's own thoughts. "Maybe whatever we did," he whispered into her hair, "we did it together." That would certainly be an efficient explanation, and judging by the way she seemingly melted against him at his words, it was clearly a romantic one as well.

"You know if you'd just stayed in bed we wouldn't be doing this in my bathroom," she whispered with a giggle against his neck.

"Oops," Walter whispered, chuckling himself. "Do you want to return to the other room? Not..." he said quickly, "I mean, we don't need to stand in here." _Lovely. She thinks I just want to take her back in there and do it again._

Paige pulled out of his arms and studied him, her hands sliding down to find his and linking their fingers. "Do you think you're maybe up for a _lit_ -tle more learning?"

Walter was tired. He'd assumed they were done with the newest aspect of their relationship, at least for today. But her suggestion, the idea of being inside her again, the memories still at the forefront of his brain, made him suddenly feel more awake – and a little lightheaded. "Yes," he said eagerly, leaning forward and kissing her again. "In a few minutes, rather."

She grinned against his lips. "Come on."

She walked in front of him as they moved back into the bedroom, but her hand trailed behind her, fingers curled around his. Walter looked down as they walked, enjoying the tiny act of intimacy.

Paige let go of his hand to crawl back onto the bed, laying on her side, and he joined her. They faced each other, nearly nose to nose, and she smiled at him. "I'm really, really happy, Walter."

Walter wished he could tell her that hearing her say that he made her happy meant every bit as much as hearing that she loved him. But he wasn't sure exactly how. She seemed to enjoy his blunt honesty when it came to his feelings for her, but he wasn't familiar enough with love, or relationships, to know if what he thought even would make sense to her. And he felt he had been sappy enough today.

He just loved her so damn much and he wanted to keep telling her.

He realized he hadn't responded. He went with a smile, sliding a hand down to find one of hers. "I'm really happy too."

Paige scooted closer, pushing him over onto his back, and cuddled close. He stroked her arm lightly. "We can nap if you'd like," she said after a few minutes. "I'm certainly happy with the day so far."

"Me too," he said. "But..." he kissed the top of her head. "I am up for a little more learning, as you say. We just...I don't know that we can be like this all the time," he admitted with a chuckle.

Paige giggled. "No couple is like this all the time. If they are, they're in superhuman shape and probably don't have jobs or children."

"Certainly not the type of job that we have," he commented.

"You need a little more time?" She asked.

Walter froze. He had no idea. Thankfully, Paige lifted up on her arm and kissed him, cupping the side of his face with her other hand. Walter allowed her to part his lips with her tongue, sliding a hand around her waist. They lay there, tongues tangling, for several minutes, before Paige slowly slid her hand down his body. He was starting to recover, and he grunted when she wrapped her hand around him. "Mmmm. That's good."

"You're about there," she said after a moment, with a smile, sliding her hand all the way down and massaging him, fingers moving in circular motions. Walter drew in a breath, pressing the tips of his fingers against her skin. Any worries he had that he was done for the day evaporated.

He whispered her name, his breath hot, and she caught his lips between hers again, kissing him soundly before her hand released him. She drew it up to her mouth, wetting her fingers, then slid her hand back down. Walter shifted, kissing her on the neck.

After a few minutes, Paige pushed herself up on her hands, swinging a leg over him. "Paige, wait," Walter said, scooting up slightly and reaching for the box of condoms. Paige moved back slightly to give him room.

"There we go," Walter said, smiling up at her. He reached for her hands, tugging her gently back into place.

Balancing on the balls of her feet, she slowly began to lower herself onto him, her hands moving behind her, bracing on his thighs. Walter watched as she closed her eyes and slowly breathed out as she took him in until she was resting on his hips. "I could sure get used to this," she said softly, her eyes partly opening as she smiled seductively down at him. She wiggled and shifted, grunting quietly, and this time Walter didn't ask if she was okay. He could tell by her expression.

Paige eased into a more consistent circling motion, something new to Walter. But it felt good. The sensations made his eyes close briefly as a quiet groan escaped his lips, but after a minute or two, he forced them open again. He drew his knees up and she shifted her hands for better leverage, beginning to move up and down on him, and Walter groaned. "Shit." He began to thrust up to meet her, his hands on her thighs to help keep her stable.

God, he loved the look of her over him, loved the way her eyes closed for a period of time before opening them to look down at him lovingly, the way her hair fell around her shoulders...he grunted and tried to regulate his breathing, closing his eyes. Men were supposed to take longer the second time, but it was becoming clear to Walter that focusing on the way she looked right now was going to bring him back to the edge too quickly.

Paige stopped moving, sinking all the way on to him and slowly rotating her hips. Her hands were damp, resting flat on his chest. "God," she breathed.

Walter stroked the outsides of her thighs gently. "What is it?"

She looked down at him, shaking her head slightly as her hips continued to slowly swivel. "I can't even describe how good you feel."

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her firmly. She slid her hands to his neck and hummed softly into his mouth. "I love you," she whispered, kissing him again. "I love you." Shifting her weight so she had leverage, she began to thrust again, slowly, taking in all of him, her lips still bumping gently against his. He groaned quietly into her mouth.

After what seemed like no time at all, Paige began to thrust faster, her breath shortening to more of a pant. "I love you," she whispered against his neck. "Oh my God, Walter." He felt her fingers digging into the back of his neck, felt the tension beginning to build in his groin, and everything was rapidly becoming too much.

"Paige," he managed, choking out her name just before he groaned loudly, trying his best to move with her, though their current positions put her more or less in control of pace and force. His body wanted to fall back, to gain leverage, to thrust hard up toward her until he lost control. But something else wanted to keep holding her like this, the slightly more frustrating position be damned. That something else won.

"Here, just..." Paige shifted slightly, leaning slightly back, her hands still around the back of his neck. He held her around her waist, pushing his hips forward as best he could, feeling her begin to tighten around him, and he slid a hand up to one of her breasts, feeling her body tremble when he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She was close. "Paige," he gasped again, the feeling in his groin becoming so intense that part of him wanted it to stop and part of him wanted it to continue forever. "Paige, please say it."

Paige opened her mouth to speak, but the sound that came out was a moan. Their amount of body contact allowed Walter to feel her tremble as she came, and the feel of her around him as her body let go nearly brought him with her. "Paige," he managed again.

"I love you," she said, breathing hard, still in the throes of it all, and that did it. Walter groaned again, his hips jerking, and he swore that he nearly blacked out. He tightened his arms around her, needing her against him, and when his vision cleared and his body relaxed, he felt her slowly coming back. Turning his head, Walter kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much," she said again, her arms curling back around his neck as she buried her head.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you too."

She sat up, easing off of him so he could dispose of the condom while it was still easy to do so. Then he rolled onto his side, facing her as she rested on her back, her head turned toward him. Walter scooted closer, resting a hand on her stomach.

"You were worth the wait," she whispered. "And I don't just mean today."

"You too," he said with a smile. _You're the greatest thing I've ever waited for._ "I don't often know how to articulate what I feel, but...but that sounds...sounds about right."

She rolled onto her side and kissed him. "I want to say thank you."

He frowned. "Why?"

"For trusting me. I know things are still difficult for you, and today was new territory and...and you know how much I want to be the person you're never uncomfortable around and...just thank you for trying so hard."

"Paige," Walter said, slowly, deliberately, "you're the reason I can trust you. Not me."

"Trust has to be given too, Walter."

She continued, but Walter wasn't registering exactly what she was saying. He was exhausted, and her voice, his favorite sound, was unintentionally lulling him to sleep. He blinked, trying to focus.

Then Paige was gently pushing him over onto his back. "You're falling asleep on me," she said with an affectionate smile.

"I'm sorry," Walter said, smiling back at her.

She cuddled close, resting her head on his chest. "We have time before anyone needs us." She slid her arm across him, yawning.

"Wait." Walter sat up, reaching down for the comforter and drawing it up around them. The sweat on his body was starting to cool and despite the warmth of Paige's body against his, he was starting to feel a chill.

"There we go," Paige said, snuggling up to him. "Comfortable."

"Mmm hmm," Walter said, smiling. He slid a hand up to her hair.

Paige had mentioned to him that she was figuring to be sore after they finally did this. Walter didn't doubt he would be, too.

He closed his eyes, tipping his forehead to touch hers. She was totally worth it.

 _They_ were totally worth it.

"I love you," he mumbled.


End file.
